


Ghosts

by i_am_batman



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_batman/pseuds/i_am_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was inspired by Camille Kaze wonderful art work found here: http://camillekaze.tumblr.com/post/49575946855/30-day-monster-boy-challenge-sherlock-edition</p><p>I hope you all enjoy! This is my first fan fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Camille Kaze wonderful art work found here: http://camillekaze.tumblr.com/post/49575946855/30-day-monster-boy-challenge-sherlock-edition
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! This is my first fan fic

Sherlock sat on top of his grave, playing a soft, sweet tune on the memory of his violin. Nobody could here it but him, of course. Nobody could see him, or hear him. He was a ghost of what Sherlock Holmes had been. The afterlife hadn't be very bad. You didn't need to eat or sleep, two things which he rarely did living anyway. Time flew by very quickly. Nobody ever bothered you with ridiculously easy cases. But it did get quite boring. That all changed when John would come to visit though. John had tried to keep Sherlock's legacy going. He still helped solve cases with Lestrade. John would bring case files out with him when he went to visit Sherlock. He would talk out loud like Sherlock was really there. John always came to the solution without Sherlock's help and it made Sherlock love him even more.  
Today the sky was grey and sullen, just like Sherlock's mood. John hadn't come to see him in a couple of days. Had John gotten over the death of his best friend so quickly? Sherlock continued his song and kept a watchful eye out for John.

A week had past, and Sherlock just kept playing. John hadn't come to visit once. Sherlock was getting bored. The boredom broke for a brief amount of time when a funeral had occurred two days ago. The funeral was far away enough that Sherlock couldn't make out any faces. He would find out soon who had died though since a freshly dug grave was put next to his. The headstone was facing away from Sherlock so he couldn't see the name on it. The groundskeeper lowered the casket in and covered it with dirt. Hopefully Sherlock wouldn't have to spend eternity next to someone less than intriguing.  
The outline of a figure slowly started walking towards the grave. Sherlock knew this was his new neighbor. As the figure got closer, Sherlock was heartbroken.  
"Ah, John. How wonderful of you to join me, but how terrible that you arehere." John walked forward and sat down on his grave, looking at Sherlock.  
"Hello Sherlock. It is wonderful to see you again. Finally." Sherlock tried as hard as he could to not cry at the sight of John. He was ecstatic that he was able to see his best friend and love again and forever after that. But he was distressed that John had come to him in this way. Sherlock looked at his friend with mixed feelings. John sat there under Sherlock's deducing gaze. It was brilliant to have Sherlock look at him like that again.  
"What...what happened to you?" Sherlock questioned in a soft voice.  
"I missed you," John replied. Sherlock couldn't help himself. He threw his arms around John.  
" John I am so, so sorry. I was just trying to protect you. I just wanted you safe. I...I care about you too much. I had to save you." John held Sherlock tight in his arms.  
"Save me? From what? You hurt me more than anything. You left me alone. I...I was so alone. And I missed you so much. I...I needed to be with you. I realized how much you meant to me when you left."  
"I saved you from Moriarty. He had snipers targeting you. I had to jump. I had to do it to save you." Sherlock pulled away from John and looked at him. And that's when he saw it. There was a bullet hole on the side of John's head. It was still bloody, as it would be for the rest of eternity. Just like the blood on Sherlock's own face. John watched Sherlock's face turn from upset, to horrified.  
"Oh John..." Sherlock whispered. John looked down and sighed.  
"You couldn't save me from myself. After you left, I tried to pull myself together. Everybody tried to help me. But I spiraled down quickly. I occupied myself with cases and tried to push it out of my mind. But coming home to our flat everyday and sitting across from that empty chair was just too much. I broke down. I needed you back. I...I love you too much to be away from you. So I did what I had to do."  
Sherlock looked at John for a long time. John was still looking at the ground, but when he looked up the scene around him had changed. It was no longer the cloudy day he had come here on. It was night, and it was snowing. John peered around curiously.  
"Time passes much quicker here," Sherlock said to John. John nodded as if this explained everything.  
"So what do we do now?" John asked curiously.  
"We exist." Sherlock said. John nodded again, just as before. He looked at Sherlock as he started to play the sweet, sad tune again.  
" I love you Sherlock Holmes. I'm glad we will spend an eternity together."  
"So am I John. So am I."


End file.
